


Midnight run, son!

by Kittenears411



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Mentions of unity, mentions of drug use, mentions of morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenears411/pseuds/Kittenears411
Summary: You find yourself in a panic trying to finish your final papers and study for your tests, so you call the only guy that will help you forget.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez and reader
Kudos: 5





	Midnight run, son!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna thank @collegemorty for letting me use their Rick in my story. I hope y’all check them out on tumblr and enjoy my fic!

Ah, the “joys” of seasonal depression. It always hit hard around finals time and of course you were never prepared for it. Looking through a whole evening’s worth of studying and burying yourself in papers of drafts for your final papers due in a week, you were just about ready to curl in a ball and cry. You knew you couldn’t handle this alone, if your rising anxiety was any thing to go by. So you picked up your phone to call the person you knew would make it better even for a little while. Your palms started getting clammy as you heard the ringing. You were starting to fear that he might not have his phone with him but the feeling soon drained away as you heard him pick up.  
“Wassup, broseph?” Hearing his voice eased your pounding heartbeat and you couldn’t help but to fall apart at that very moment.  
“H-hey…I gotta…uh-can you um… Can you (hic) come over, R (hic) Rick?” You managed to get it out before crumbling into a fit of tears.  
“Hey, what ha-…you okay? I’m comin’, don’t worry.” You didn’t want to worry him but you just couldn’t hold back. You felt the world on your shoulders and you didn’t know where else to turn.  
After a moment, you see a portal materialize from the corner of your dorm room. He used this thing so often you got used to it after a while. When he steps out form the vortex, he catches sight of you on the floor and walks up to you, hand out to help you up. “Take my hand, th-th-these damn floors are freezing.”  
“I don’t want to get up.” You say, deadpan expression on your lowered face. You don’t even make a move to look at him or his out stretched hand.  
Sighing obnoxiously hard, he steps to your side and grabs your arm, tugging lightly. “Get up, Brotato. W-w-w-we gotta go out!”  
“I’m not gettin wasted with you again, dude. Just sit with me.” You grumbled out, getting frustrated with him. If you knew he came with the intention of going to a bar you wouldn’t have called him in the first place. You just needed him to help you through this.  
He finally sits down next to you and drags you to lay in his lap. “I never said the bar, idiot. Walmart is open 24 hours.” He puts his fingers through your hair and starts rubbing your scalp, wiping to tears from your face.  
After a moment, confusion getting the better of you, you look up at him. “Huh? Why there?”  
This makes him scoff, as if that was the dumbest question you could have asked. “Walmart is fricken fun, duh. C-come on, Une is pissing me off so i got time.” He explains, sharing too much information. The last thing you wanted to hear was him talking about the unfortunate love interests that he constantly ruins.  
“Unity only pisses you off when they don’t wanna do something you want to . Leave em’ alone.”  
“Shut up and mind your business, I didn’t ask you for your opinion. Y-y-y-y-you wanna go or not?” his defensiveness is hilarious. He barely prepares you to get up out of his lap and stands up, nearly making your head hit the floor.  
"Hey!” you exclaim.  
"Shut up! it’s midnight, your roommates are in their rooms sleeping, inconsiderate.” You get up in time for him to shoot the portal and start walking through. “You comin or what?”  
“Rick take my hand!” you were always scared of going through this portal business. He sighed and reached behind him, taking your hand and pulling you through.  
_______  
You exit the portal intact, thankfully. The first thing your eyes catch is the huge, lit up sign, inviting all to come in. You start to walk to the superstore, but Rick stops you, unnecessarily picking you up from your thighs. You blush as you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist. "Rick, what are you doing?”  
“Smoke break! C'mere, smoke break, we lightin’ this shit up!” he declares, walking to a row of bushes separating the Walmart from other stores. He let’s you down so you can adjust your clothing correctly and you hit his arm. You hate when he picks you up like that, and he does it often.  
"Stop that, y-your hurting my feelings.” He says, swiping back at you.  
“Shut up. Just smoke your dumb weed and let’s go.”  
“You’re not smoking with me?”  
The million dollar question. It’s minutes to midnight, you’re halfway done with your final english essay and your philosophy project, and you still haven’t properly studied for your final statistics exam. Are you gonna actually be a responsible student and decline? Or are you gonna let peer pressure control you? You see Rick take the already rolled blunt from behind his ear and his lighter from his pocket. When he takes a hit, you heave out a big sigh and take the blunt when he offers it to you.  
_____  
The store was bigger than you remembered when you walked in. It didn’t take more than 20 minutes for the affects of the drug to effect you since you didn’t smoke often. You looked over to Rick as you walked with a shopping cart to see him seem totally fine, albeit a little drowsy. Meanwhile you felt like you were a lot lighter, like gravity wasn’t really working for you. The music playing throughout the store should not have been so loud and your peripheral vision was completely blocked out, so when you weren’t looking at Rick you didn’t know if he were still there. You had to keep looking beside you to make sure he didn’t disappear.  
“I’m right next to you. And stop stomping.” He chuckles out. You didn’t even realize but you were trying to stay grounded and not float away. “Here (hehe) l…lemme take the cart, stupid. You’re gonna hurt someone.” Oh gosh you were still driving that thing? He pushes you aside to take the cart, making you loose your balance and fall like a rag doll.  
“Ohmygoshrick, why’d you do that?” You slur out through giggles. He breaks down in a silent, open mouth laugh, nearly falling himself, and reaches his arm out to pick you up. By the looks of it, he wasn’t as sober as you thought he was. You both were a mess. You both soon get up and you take the cart once again, but he stands behind you holding the cart as well. As awkward as the position was, you really didn’t care. If you were to fall he would catch you, or at least break your fall. Finally, you were at the snack aisle, Rick waddling behind you. “Where were we before?” You ask.  
“The parking lot.” Huh?  
“No, in the store.”  
“Oh…Hah… I don’t know, fuckin…clothes.”  
“No, we were…we were in an actual aisle… Forget it. Hush.” You turn to him and pat his cheek.  
“Okay. You ever had bag nachos but like… With a family sized bag?” He asks, leaving you to get to the huge bags of corn chips. You see him pick up two, not sure of who was going to eat the second bag. “One for you and one for me.” He states, throwing them both in your cart. He’s overestimating your craving for munchies.  
“My tummy isn’t that big.”  
“I’ll make it that big.”  
“Please don’t.” You laugh out, and then stop for a moment. “I want cookie butter.” You say, after staring out at nothing.  
He chortles, pinching your cheek, “Then get cookie butter, cookie butter.”  
“Wack.”  
_____  
After what felt like 30 minutes but was actually 10, your cart was halfway filled with pure junk. Rick got two more bags of chips, a jar of pickles, two jars of your cookie butter, the entire whole sale pack of your favorite beef jerky sticks, a tray of cookies, three bags of shredded cheese and two cans of chili. With the tab that sodas have, Of course. You didn’t think you’d be sober enough to use a can opener. Looking at the items, you start to get worried. Is he gonna be able to pay for this? You know you won’t.  
“Hey uh… How you payin’ for this?” You ask.  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“You sure? There’s a lotta-”  
“Shhhhhhhhhh.” He comes closer, bringing a finger to your mouth and using his other hand to clutch the back of your head. You stay like that for a moment, looking in his eyes. You’ve never met a guy so touchy before. It’s kind of funny. You open your mouth and go to bite his finger but he moves just in time. You slam your jaw down and the force makes your mouth ache. He sees you holding your mouth and chortles. “How do you hurt yourself trying to hurt me? Dummy.”  
“Shut up, goofy. Take me home.”  
“Will do.”  
Just then, he takes his portal gun out and shoots it beside you. Ah. He was going to steal the food. Hey wait a minute!  
“Rick wha-” You don’t have enough time to protest before he’s shoves you through the portal and you stumble and fall in what you recognize is his apartment. Standing back up, you check yourself over, making sure you’re okay and whip around to reprimand the criminal. Unbelievably, he walks out completely chill as if he didn’t just steal half a cart’s worth of items ALONG WITH the cart. Nothing in this world could have sobered you up more than this moment. “What the hell, man!?”  
“Hey, it’s okay. Look, y-y-you got everything you wanted and now the real fun begins.” He walks up to you and hugs you tight. You don’t know what to do with this guy, or why you agreed to be his friend and commit crimes with him. But you’re glad he’s here for you, at least.


End file.
